


Nautiscarader's Adventure Time prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another hub for my prompts, this time from the land of Ooo.





	1. Mistletoe (Finntress, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present for the amazing [fizzyspiderciderko](https://www.tumbex.com/fizzyspiderciderko.tumblr/posts), whose Finntress fanart, both fluffy and naughty, gives us shippers life.

\- HW, I've got a bit of a present for you.

Finn's offer did not come as a surprise to Huntress Wizard. Her boyfriend was generous already, and her house was filled with minor and major treasures he has claimed for her, even though some of them meant very little for the ascetic she was. But she liked them nonetheless, and often found herself wondering how more bizarre his gifts will be.

But to her surprise, it wasn't a powerful weapon, or a magic trinket; Finn reached into his backpack and took out two branches, covered with small, elongated leaves and white berries. He stood up and weaved them in between several much sturdier branches of the ceiling of Huntress Wizard's house.

\- See?  
\- Finn, why would you bring a parasitic plant to my house?  
  
Huntress Wizard asked calmly, shifting her stare back and forth from her boyfriend to his present. Finn scratched his head in confusion, trying to come up with answer.

\- Uh, well, there's this winter tradition, you know...  
\- To bring poisonous plants and hang them under the roof? - she tilted her head again - Though it may repel the shadow squirrels...  
\- Uh, no...

Finn sat back on the carpet next to her, and stared into his cup of hot chocolate for a moment to contemplate it.

\- You're suppose to, uh, kiss under the mistletoe. - his cheeks blushed, as he stuttered the sentence.  
\- I don't think you usually need an excuse for a kiss. - Huntress continued, staring at her boyfriend with her piercing gaze. - And who told you about this tradition?  
\- My mom. I mean, her conciousness, you know, when they came back. She told me lots of the winter traditions of humans.  
\- And all humans do that?  
\- Some of them, yes. - Finn continued - And some light candles, and some other light candlesticks with more than one candle, but only once a year, and some other decorate trees, with apples, and candies.  
  
He noticed a confused look on Huntress Wizard's face and quickly replied to the question she was about to ask.

\- And, no, I don't really get it either. I think trees, uh, look cool enough without stuff on them.

To his surprise, it was time for Huntress' cheeks to grow a slightly darker shade of green, when she scooted closer to her boyfriend, on a pretence of sharing warmth.

\- You say that you like when trees don't wear anything?  
\- Uh, yeah, I guess-  
  
Finn's reply was cut off quickly when Huntress Wizard's slightly flirtatious tone and look helped him understand her intentions.

\- Wait, no, Glob, no, I didn't mean it that-  
  
He stuttered, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and not just from the warmth of his sweater, nor the fact that Huntress' arms clamped suddenly around his neck.  
  
\- Look up.  
  
Huntress Wizard pointed at the ceiling, and when Finn looked back down, all he could see was his girlfriend's face pressed against his, giving him a much bigger dose of the medicine he wanted to treat her with. With his eyes closed, he could only rely on his other senses, and thanks to that, all of the feelings associated with the kiss was multiplied tenfold; the pressure of her lips against his, the pine smell of her body close to hers, the tingling of his skin as her hand sneaked underneath the sweater...

Gasping for air, Finn broke the kiss, staring into equally heated face of his hungry girlfriend, who seemed not nearly as flustered as Finn. She reached to the ceiling and brought down the mistletoe.

\- You're suppose to kiss what's under the mistletoe, right?  
\- Yeah, b-but...  
\- So, kiss.  
  
And she placed the branch under her chin, looking invitingly at her boyfriend, awaiting his answer.

\- But, Huntress...  
\- It's a tradition, you said it yourself.

Swallowing loudly, Finn moved his arms closer to Huntress' chest, perhaps just to calm himself down. Even though he was warm, his hands were shaking, even more so, when Huntress grabbed one of them and placed it over the bindings of her shirt. With his heart beating faster than ever before, Finn undid each and every one of the knots, trying to avoid the piercing gaze of Huntress observing his actions. There was something new, wild and ravenous in her stare he has rarely seen before, and he wasn't sure why, but he was drawn to it, almost as if he was in trance, even though he wasn't sure what to do at all.

Huntress's skin got covered in goosebumps in a split of a second, but not due to sudden rush of cold that sneaked under her clothes, but from Finn's fingers tracing a bit of her exposed body. She decided to make moves for her cautious and slightly worried boyfriend, pressing her chest against his face, muffling a sudden, high-pitched scream from him.

When he looked up, all he could see were two leaves of the mistletoe, pointing, as he worried, to both sides of her chest.

He gulped once again, and this time slightly more decisively, grabbed the edges of her leathery shirt and wrappings, and moved them apart, exposing her chest properly for the first time. His eyes widened when he saw her modest, but curvy and firm breasts, as well as her erect nipples, and he would probably keep staring at them, if not for a muffled moan that escaped Huntress' mouth, breaking his concentration.

He looked up at her again, and when he gave him a small nod, he dived between her mounds, this time generating a proper, carnal cry, especially when she grabbed the back of his head, pressing him against her bosom once more. Finn had very little idea what to do, but then again, he had very little idea what to do before, and it seemed to work just fine. And with that philosophy, he began kissing her anew.

He peppered both of her breasts with kisses, trying to be fair, though in the sudden abundance of his girlfriend around him it was difficult to choose; suddenly, he felt the need to cover as much of her body as possible, and the more he did so, the more of her naked body appeared in front of him. Somewhere below him he heard the material getting ripped, but neither he, nor Huntress seemed to mind. His hands, especially the freshly made, candy-tech one, grabbed her back tightly, and once Huntress prompted him to do so, he quickly got rid of the clothing covering her upper body in one pull.

Finn moved back and took a moment to look at his newly transformed girlfriend, and for the second time this evening found himself speechless by the beauty of her naked body, still offering so many places he hasn't visited yet.

But Huntress had a different idea, and breathing erratically, she moved the mistletoe over her navel, pointing it down.

Their eyes met, and she was glad to see that the confusion, worry and reluctance has turned into a fierce determination, especially when she spread her legs for him.

Huntress yelped again, and her body arched when she felt Finn's hungry mouth over her abdomen, and even more so, when his fingers dug under her belt, slowly pushing her trousers down. This time, she didn't even let Finn look at her, silently asking for permission, and helped him get rid of her last piece of clothing herself.

For a short, and yet agonisingly long moment Finn had to depart from worshipping her body, just so Huntress could raise her legs into the air, pull her trousers up, and toss them aside. But when she did so, a completely new sight unfurled in front of Finn; one that he has dreamt about, but wasn't sure if he was going to ever be allowed to see.

If her exposed breasts were enticing, then the sight of her folds, overflowing with slick, translucent juices, was absolutely mesmerising, and not just due to the smell that drew Finn closer and closer. To hurry him up, Huntress moved the mistletoe down, placing it over her leafy bush that adorned her opening.

She shuddered when she felt Finn's hot breath tingling with the droplets of her wanton, and let out a powerful cry when his lips came in contact with her throbbing sex.

\- H-Dubs? - Finn raised his head from between her legs. - Is everything okay?

The single, deep and lustful "Yes!" he heard in response not only assured him, but made all of his hair on his skin stand up, as it woke up the most carnal of instincts inside him, driving him to continue his caresses (though Huntress' hand pushing his head had something to do it was well). Unsure what to do, he tried everything. From sucking, licking, and gently nibbling of her folds, lips as well as her her soaking wet opening, Finn did his best to fulfil the tradition, even though he was almost sure it only meant kissing on the mouth. But from the symphony of sounds coming from above his head, he did everything right.

For such a quiet and restrained person, Huntress Wizard's behaviour was uncanny; under Finn's caresses, she writhed and twisted, her body arching every minute or so, while she let out a series of moans and wails that so far reminded Finn of only one type of sounds he heard in the forest: mating calls. And perhaps that guided him, allowing him to hit every button correctly, especially the one at the top of her opening, that the mistletoe leaf was pointing to.

At some point, Finn though he made something wrong, when he felt thighs around his head jitter and close, but soon afterwards, Huntress Wizard let out and even louder cry, her body levitated into the air for a moment, dragging Finn with her, and then Finn's mouth was flooded with another portion of thick, syrupy, sap-like substance that made him feel blissful for a while. Finn didn't have much time to savour her taste and smell, since shortly afterwards, the two collapsed onto the mossy carpet, and Huntress let go of Finn.

As waves of her first climax rolled through her body, Huntress tried to calm herself; world around her seemed to spin, and she could only concentrate at the other branch of mistletoe above her head that led her on this amazing journey. She got up, and looked at her boyfriend; his face was covered in her juices, and he was breathing in equally erratic fashion, though in his case it was because her sudden move cut off access to air for quite a while, forcing him to breathe in the aroma of her sex in heat.

\- I like this tradition. - she spoke, crawled to him, and gave him one more long kiss on his tired lips, accepting it as a come-back.

But then she moved lower, and before Finn could protest, Huntress rolled down his blue pants, exposing his stiff cock that was causing Finn quite a discomfort for some time. She took the second branch of mistletoe, placed it over the small bush of his blonde hair, breathed in the smell of his musky sex, and closed her lips around his cock in the first of many kisses she was going to give him that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on that site which still has nazis and porn bots: [x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/181554934705/this-is-a-present-for-lovely-fizzyspiderciderko)


	2. Six sentences prompts (varies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of six sentences prompts, rating and pairing varies

**Finn x Harem** :

* * *

 

\- Legends of old say one hero impregnated 50 women in one night - so even just a tenth that shouldn’t be a problem for you, right Finn?

If the sight of half a dozen naked women awaiting him hasn’t put Finn in a state of utter shock, then Princess Bubblegum’s speech has done that for sure; Finn felt light-headed, surrounded by his naked girlfriends, and it wasn’t just an illusion, since with every second, the group of horny girls came closer and closer to him.

At first he thought they were under some kind of spell, but as he looked into eyes of PB, Marceline, Flame princess, Huntress Wizard and the Water Nymphs, he saw the unmistakable, genuine spark of lust he only saw a couple of times, and knew that it wasn’t a joke, and they have been planning that for a while.

\- Ladies… it… it… IT WOULD BE MY HONOR!

Finn ripped his shirt, while the women took care of the rest of his clothes, disrobing him in seconds, proving he was ready for them.

And when dawn has arrived, Finn looked at the six naked women lying around him, their bellies filled with so much of his seed they already looked pregnant, and knew he has earned his rightful place in annals of Ooo.

 

* * *

Finntress: "Plant your seed deep inside me, Finn!"

\- Plant your seed deep inside me, Finn!

Despite her usually stoic nature, Huntress screamed her request, as Finn bucked his hips against her. He could only whimper a quick "Do you...?" and in turn, FInntress was more than happy to grab his shoulders and pull him towards her into a forceful kiss, letting him bury himself even deeper with each thrust. And as she did so, Finn suddenly broke their intimate connection and took control of the situation: he grabbed her legs, pulled them against her body, and let his few final thrusts reach as far as they possibly could. Perhaps it was the aphrodisiac they were breathing in, the erotic position ideal for mating, or Huntress sudden plea to be impregnated, but with that clear intent in mind, Finn's orgasm was even more powerful and hefty. And when after few long minutes he stopped flooding his girlfriend's fertile womb, he welcomed her soft lips on his in a much more gentle kiss, sharing the overwhelming excitement and satisfaction with her.


End file.
